Noire/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Ack! What is this? An enemy trap? A curse from my mother?!" (item) *"I've done it-a new talisman to protect me from all likely misfortune! Please work.." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice... NOW WHO DARES FACE ME!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Why the look of glee? Did someone hit you with a happiness curse?" (happy) *"If you don't mind me asking, how do you pass the time when you're not fighting?" (free time) *"Do you have any dreams you could share? I could use some inspiration." (dreams) *"You give me courage during battle. Why don't we fight together next time?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"Battles take a toll on me, so I sleep. Then I find that I CAN'T sleep, and I suffer all day." (free time) *"All right. Two is safer than one!" (team up) *"I dream of having the guts to stand up to people. ...Oh gods! I've said too much!" (dreams) *"Very funny. Oh, I see. You're trying to make me laugh. That's funny too." (happy) Asking - Tharja *"I’ve learned a few hexes of my own, Mother. Want to take me on?" (train) *"Mother, do you need anything? By which I mean something NOT related to curses." (gift) *"Mother, you were making weird gestures. Is that a hex? Or some kind of spasm?" (concern) *"Mother, what were things like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Tharja *"As if saying no would stop you! Just spare me the runny-nose curse. It was horrible..."(train) *"How about all your hexing paraphernalia? The world will be a better place." (gift) *"You know I always look pale, Mother. It’s your runny-nose hex that’s got me down..." (concern) *"In the future, you used me as a guinea pig. You subjected me to all kinds of nasty curses on a day-to-day basis! But when it mattered, you used your magic to sacrifice yourself and...save me. But try to leave me again, and I’ll hex you back a hundredfold!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, I want to be stronger. Will you have a match to help me train?" (train) *"Can I get you anything you need, Father? I have a little gold to spare..." (gift) *"Father, you were babbling in your sleep last night. Are you alright?" (concern) *"Father, what was your typical day like before we met?" (story) Replying - Father *"A fight? If you hit me, Mother’s curse will activate and you’ll get the same injury..." (train) *"I can ask for anything? Hmm... How about gold?" (gift) *"I'm fine, Father. Thank you for caring." (concern) *"My future consisted of being subjected to Mother's crazy hexes. But I remember being happy every time you showed up and saved me. Remember to look after me when I'm born in this time. ...I'll need it." (story) Asking - Married *"Please don't push yourself, (name). I worry about you because... I love you." (love) *"You look amazing in profile. I never want to leave your side!" (compliment) *"(name), stay by my side. Don't leave me behind the way my parents did." (promise) *"You dropped something, (name). ...Wait, what is this?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you, too. I feel safe from danger when I'm with you." (love) *"F-flattery will get you nowhere. You know full well YOU'RE the real catch!" (compliment) *"Do I look that close to my own demise? ...Sorry, I'll try to put up a tougher front." (promise) *"These are talismans I bought for you. Take any you like - I have loads of them." (Gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, you're great at attacking from a safe distance. Care to have a little contest?" (train) *"M-Morgan, can I get you anything you need? ...If I don't scare you off?" (gift) *"Um, Morgan, are you all right?" (concern) *"In your future, Morgan, am I a good mother?" (story) Replying - Child *"Okay. But if you hit me, my mother's curse will activate and you'll get the same injury." (train) *"...Just gold. Lots of gold." (gift) *"I always look sickly-it's in my blood. But I'm more or less healthy. Honest." (concern) *"What good will it do you to know about me? Wait. Did the enemy hire you to spy on me? Are you planning to spring some curse? I know where this is going! You have my mother's wicked blood in you, too! The greatest dangers are under one's own roof, clearly!" (story) Level Up *"This growth is... It's unnatural. A CURSE?!" (6-7 stats up) *"I never knew I was capable of this..." (4-5 stats up) *"I... I feel a bit stronger. ...Whew." (2-3 stats up) *"Aieee! I... I don't feel any different at all! (0-1 stat up) *"INSOLENCE! Why won't I grow still stronger?!" (0-1 stat up, most stats are capped) Class Change *"Eep! A-all I did was touch the seal!" Armory *"I hope none of their wares have a sinister history..." (buying) *"Don't tell me our money is running out!" (selling) *"How do they do it? Not with a hex, I pray!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Why is this room empty? Are there spies? Traps? ...WELL BRING THEM ON!" (misc) *"Today has been a remarkable day. I bet I could withstand ANY of Mother's curses!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, um... Good morning, Robin." (morning) *"AAAH! ...Oh. Taking a break there, Robin?" (midday) *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, evening, Robin." (evening) *"Robin... YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HERE?" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Robin." (Robin's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. *Yawn* I'm still sleepy..." (morning) *"Hello, Robin... Are we, um, going somewhere?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin... How swiftly the night comes." (evening) *"BWA HA HA HA! YOU WERE A FOOL TO RETURN, Robin!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. I'm glad we celebrated together." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, um... Good morning, Father." (morning) *"AAAH! ... Oh. Taking a break, Father?" (midday) *"AAAH! ...Oh. I mean, good evening, Father." (evening) *"FATHER! FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HERE?" (night) *"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Father? Congratulations." (birthday) Roster Tharja's future daughter. Repeated doses of her mother's hexes turned her into an extreme coward and pessimist -- but beware her terrifying alter ego when pushed too far. The first to flee when danger hits. Born on October 7th. Help Description An enigmatic archer with a grim outlook on everything. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Stay strong..." *"*gasp* The enemy!" *"I-I'm with you..." *"You're not alone..." *"Here they come..." *"Um...I'll help..." *"You got this..." *"I'm right here..." *"Let's go..." *"You can do this." Dual Strike *"Aha...!" *"Hope this works...!" *"Me too...! *"Oh, let me help." Dual Guard *"Are you all right...?" *"I did it...!" Critical *"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" * *Cackle* *"TIME TO PLAY!" *"TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!" Defeated Enemy **sigh* **giggle* *"Is it over...? *"So tired..." *"Can I go now...? Partner Defeated Enemy *"W-wow..." *"S-sorry..." *"T-thank you..." Defeated By Enemy *"A-ah..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote